


Life Changes

by rockforfrnk



Series: Transgender MCR one-shots [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Domestic Frank, FTM, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Time Skips, Trans Frank Iero, Vaginal Sex, domestic frerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 11:29:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12863556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockforfrnk/pseuds/rockforfrnk
Summary: Frank a Trans man and his husband Gerard finally get a chance at parenthood after being together for over a decade.fluffy domestic Frerard





	Life Changes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frnk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/gifts).



> I wrote this fic for FRNK who inspired me from their own works to write this one-shot. I hope you guys like my take on Frank being an FTM transgender man and I appreciate your feedback. Comments and Kudos are appreciated.
> 
> xxA

Franks POV

I sat on the bed I share with my husband Gerard. We have been together since I was 17 and he is only a few years older than me. We have been together for almost a decade and he has been with me since I decided to start my female to male transition, which was an important step in my life. He has been the one person who has accepted me a man when some people chose not to. We got married after 5 years together and it was one of the best days of my life. I decided to not take hormones so we could leave the option of having kids open. 

My mom has also been supportive and my grandfather was the first person I told before I transitioned. I miss him every day and I even got a tattoo of him on my arm, to always remember how important he was to me. 

My dad has been somewhat supportive and he has just recently started calling me Frank, instead of Francesca, my original birth name. Gerard calls me Frankie but he is the only one that I let call me that. 

I ran a hand through my growing dark hair and I held the pregnancy test tightly in my hand. I could not believe this was finally happening. We had been trying for a while but I told Gee I didn’t want to give up just yet. I smiled at the thought of finally starting a family with the man I loved more than life itself. I set the test on the bedside table and I couldn’t wait to tell Gerard when he got home from work. 

We live in a decent size house and I was so grateful for Gerard giving us a beautiful house. We decided to continue living in New Jersey. Gerard didn’t mind traveling to New York which showed his dedication to his job and I tried to make things as easy as possible once he got home from work. For the time being, I was unemployed but I did guitar lessons at the house from time to time. I’ve had the worst luck with employment throughout the years and I even tried forming a band but it never worked out. I did guitar lesson out of our house but I could only make so much from that, but I have been working on some material. I’m not sure what will come it off in the future but for now, it just part of what keeps me happy.

The day went by as quick as it started. I managed to get a couple guitar lessons with my regular clients’ and I went and seen my doctor who confirmed I was pregnant. I booked my first appointment for an ultrasound but that was a month away. I didn’t want to tell Gerard I was pregnant in case the test was not accurate.

I was not the greatest cook and Gerard did the cooking on the weekends and throughout the week we either had takeout or simple stuff that I could manage cooking without burning the house down. I smiled when I heard the front door open.

“Frankie I’m home.” I smiled and walked out to the living room to greet my husband.

“Hey, you.” I leaned in and kissed Gee and he wrapped his arms around me and I could not wait to tell him the news.

“How was your day?”

“Actually, it was really good. I had two clients come for guitar lessons which made the day go by just a bit faster.” 

“That’s awesome, babe. Did you cook?”

“Nope. I ordered some us our favorite so it should be here soon.” I grabbed one of Gee’s hand and walked with him the living and sat on the couch.

I couldn’t keep the smile off my face and Gee noticed. “What’s got you smiling so much?”

“Well, I found some good news today.”

“Ok. Since you’re smiling its good news.”

“I decided to take a pregnancy test since my last period was late. It was positive and I went to the doctor to confirm I am pregnant so we would know for sure.”

"I wasn’t expecting that. But I am so happy we can finally be parents!” Gee’s excitement was what I needed. I kissed him again and we absorbed the news of our impending parenthood. He placed a hand on my still very flat stomach and that kept the smile on my face.

“I love you so much, Gee. Now we can finally have a family of our own and I don’t care what anyone thinks. But now I have to stop binding.” I frowned at that but I knew it wouldn’t do me any good to keep binding. 

“I love you too, Frank always. It will be worth it when the baby comes.” He pulled me closer and I cuddled into his side as we waited for our food to arrive. 

5 months later

I was starting to really show and we found out that we are having twins. A boy and a girl and I couldn’t believe it! Gee was super happy and we are going to be busy. He is going to help me as much as possible and his work is giving him some parental leave which I am grateful for, even though it isn’t super long.

I was so hungry though and I felt like I had a bottomless pit in my stomach. But then again, I had two babies to support and myself. I was happy I haven’t craved meat which I’m not sure I could even look at this point. Gee decided to become a full vegetarian after we were dating for almost a year.

I looked down at my tattooed hands and I was sad I had to take off my wedding band but pregnancy was causing my hands to swell which sucked also when I tried to play my guitar. My baby belly was getting in the way so playing my guitar was just about impossible at this point but I knew I could play more once the babies were born. 

The one good thing about pregnancy is that I get horny easily and Gee is mostly always around when it happens, like now. 

I walked into the spare room that Gee turned into an office that he uses for work and I use for guitar lessons. I could honestly jump my husband’s bones right now even though I’m pregnant.

“Gee,” I smirked over at him and his attention was then on me.

I walked over to him and kissed him hard on the lips and he got off the chair. “I’m so horny. Please come to the bedroom with me.”

“Can’t say no to that babe.”

Our bedroom was just down the hall and we quickly stripped our clothes off before getting on the bed. I laid down and spread my legs and I touched myself feeling how wet I was. “So wet for you, Gee.”

“You look so hot right now,” Gee smirked and pushed my hand away. He quickly went to my clit and I moaned loudly and I lightly gripped his hair in my hair.

“Jesus babe fuck so good!” I moaned loudly and before I knew I was coming hard. I laid my head back and Gee stopped touching me. He moved up my body and kissed me and I didn’t mind tasting myself. 

We switched positions and I straddled his waist and slowly sunk down on his cock. We got a good rhythm going and our moans filled the room. “Still so fucking tight Frankie.”

“Mm love your cock inside me, Gee.” We were both getting close and Gee reached between our bodies and rubbed my clit. I came hard again and Gee quickly reached his climax after me. After we rode our intense orgasms I climbed off his lap and laid back down the on the bed. We had a couple more rounds of hot, steamy sex thanks to my lovely pregnancy hormones.

4 years later

“Quinn and Maddox come here please.” I smiled as our twins came running into the living room. They were the light of my life along with Gee of course. They were certainly a handful and Gerard was away on a business trip but would be back soon. They had mischievous looks on their faces and I knew they were up to no good.

“What did you guys do?” 

“Nothing daddy.” They were grinning and I wondered what they did. “Both of you sit on the couch and don’t move.” I never yelled but just spoke to my kids in a more stern tone. They nodded and hopped on the couch while I looked around the house. I checked their room and nothing was out of place, our room was fine, the office was fine. I reached the main bathroom and I wanted to scream so bad. It was an absolute disaster and I quickly took a picture on my phone and sent it to Gee.

My husband quickly texted me back. How did that happen?

I have no clue. I was literary only away from them for about 10 minutes to do some laundry. I am not looking forward to cleaning up.

Take it easy, babe. Hopefully, they won’t do this again. Miss you and the monsters. Love you.

We miss you too, Gee. Love you too and I can’t wait until you’re back.

I ran my hand over my growing bump. We decided to try for one more baby and we are having another girl so Quinn is excited. I went back to the twins and they were giggling. “You two are bad. But please for the sake of me and daddy G don’t do that again. Go play in your guys’ room while I clean up ok.” They quickly ran to their room and I could help but smile. I could never stay mad at them for long. 

Two days later Gee arrived home and I could not be more thankful. Between the twins driving me nuts and the pregnancy, I was glad to wrap my arms around him and feel some comfort. We spent the first night he was back alone, while my mom offered to look after the twins. We didn’t get much sleep but I'm fine with it knowing that Gee always knew how to make me feel better.

My mom brought the twins back and she looked exhausted. “I’m sorry they gave you trouble. The last week has been crazy.” I pulled her in for a hug.

“Don’t worry about it, Frank. I’ll always help you out.”

“Thanks, mom.” We hugged and I watched her leave before heading back inside where the twins basically tackled my husband.

“You were not kidding about them being out of hand.” He let a laugh as he fell on the couch and the twins at either side of him. I smiled at how adorable the scene was.

“Go easy on daddy G.” He smiled over at me and I felt like a million bucks when he was around. 

I joined my family on the couch and I knew sleep would come easy tonight and I knew Gee felt the same. 

I was thankful when Gee came home and things soon became crazier when we welcome our new addition, Teegan into the Way family. I am happy that I got a chance to have a family with the greatest husband a man could ask for. I look forward too many more priceless memories of our growing family.


End file.
